


Heat Haze Days

by The_Potatoe



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Blood, Character Death, If mentions of blood bothers you please don't read, What happened in the heat haze, based on the vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Potatoe/pseuds/The_Potatoe
Summary: Every day, one dies.





	1. Chapter 1

Ringing in his ears. Numbness overwhelming the searing pain throughout his body. Vision blurring, fading to black. Nothing.

...

Hibiya wakes with a jolt, sitting bolt upright in his bed. He raises his hand to his head and realises that he's shaking. It was a dream. A nightmare. Everything is okay. Despite knowing this, the boy feels like something is off. He ignores it. He's going to the park with Hiyori today.

He looks to the calendar on the wall. August 15th. According to the alarm clock, it's 12 pm. Better get ready, then.

...

By 12:30 Hibiya is sitting in the park with Hiyori. A few minutes ago, a black cat approached, demanding that Hiyori pet him. Delightedly, Hiyori obliged. She's always loved cats.

Hibiya stammers a protest. Something is off about that cat. "You shouldn't pet it.. you don't know where its been," he says quietly. Hiyori ignores the boy, continuing to pet the feline. He tries again, "They're bad luck you know.."

Hiyori calls him stupid, telling Hibiya that "Such superstitions are childish." Embarrassed, he flushes and turns his gaze to the ground, swinging absent-mindedly. The two sit together in the sun, on the park swings.

After a few moments of silence, the girl speaks again. "Y'know, I kind of hate summer." He looks at her, the bright sun illuminating her face. She really is beautiful. From the swing next to the one she occupies, the infatuated boy can smell her girly perfume. It smells nice. If he told her that, however, she would call him creepy. The brunet hums in response to her comment and they sit quietly for another moment.

Abruptly, that cat runs away. Hiyori stands just as quickly, running after it.

"Hey, what are you-" he begins, but she isn't listening. She's moving fast, is already too far away to hear. She's leaving the park, still chasing the cat. After a moment of hesitation, Hibiya runs after her.

This side of the park has a road beside it. Knowing this, the boy speeds up, but the cat has already run out onto the road. Hiyori runs out after it. A traffic light changes, a glaring red that distracts the boy for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, a truck flies into his view, speeding past the red lights and rushing towards Hiyori.

Panic flares through him. Desperately, he calls out to her to warn her. She looks up at the truck in terror and screams. But the scream came to late, and the truck does not stop.

Instead, it slams into Hiyori, and the presence of blood consumes Hibiya's senses. The lingering scent of her perfume in his nose is replaced by the overwhelming, metallic smell of her blood. There is red everywhere. Red, splattered over the road. Red, soaking her tattered clothes. Red, staining her porcelain skin. Her scream halts, but echoes in his ears.

No. No no no no no. No!

This can't be happening. There's no way this is happening. There's no way.

The summer air is suddenly stifling and the ground unsteady. The boy faintly registers the sound of someone sobbing. Belatedly, he realise who it's coming from- himself. The tears in his eyes fail to rid him of the horrorific sight he's faced with.

In his own haze, the haze of heat laughs darkly.

It's not real, this can't be real.

But the heat haze continues to mock him.

**This is all real!**

Her scream still echoing in his ears as his vision blurs, becoming a mess of red. Knees buckling, he can suddenly I see the light blue sky above. It quickly fades to black.

...

On the walk to the park the pair walks past a construction site. Dimly, Hibiya wonders how they are able to work in this heat, operating machines and hauling around materials. They pass by children and people with their pets, walk past families and couples all going about their days. Hibiy feels a small pang of longing. If only Hiyori felt the same way.

It's hot. The sun shines harshly down on the park as Hibiya walks with Hiyori. It's August 14th, about 12 o'clock, according to the boy's watch. The summer heat usually isn't so intense at this time of year, but today is an exception, Hibiya thinks. Something feels off, and he attributes it to the weather.

"Y'know, it's strange," he starts, looking at Hiyori. "Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this same park." Hiyori scrunches her face up in distaste. "Creepy." She says simply. "Ah, wait, that's not what I..." He trail off, unsure of how to explain himself. He didn't mean to sound creepy, he just wanted to tell her that something is.. strange.

In his peripheral vision, a black cat run by. For some reason, this detail causes him to make a decision. "Hey, why don't we go home now?" He asks, suddenly eager to leave. Hiyori shrugs and mutters something about how she was bored anyway. Hibiya leads them to the other side of the park, past the swing set and towards a quieter way home than a busy road.

Hiyori walks slightly ahead of the boy, exiting the park first. As she steps off the pathway dread surges through Hibya. Around them, people turn their heads, looking up and opening their mouths. Eyes snap up to see poles falling towards them, towards Hiyori. Deep in his mind, Hibiya knows they came from the building he saw earlier, the on that was under construction. But he doesn't have time to question where they came from.

There's not time to move. The poles fall right on Hiyori, piercing straight through her. The air is suddenly filled with her ripping screams. Her blood is everywhere, dribbling down the poles and spattering the pathway. In horror, the boy registers the warmth of her blood as it drips down his skin.

No.

Around the brunet people scream, children sob and the sound of wind chimes in the distance tinkle hauntingly.

No no no.

Dizziness and nausea overwhelms him, vision fading at the edges.

Somehow, he feel like this is something that has happened before.

Not again.

The haze of heat mocks the boy, who collapses to the blood-soaked ground. As his vision blurs he look again at Hiyori, whose lips twitch into a smile. There's no time to verify or question what he thinks he has seen. Vision fades to black, and as the boy passes out he hears one last cruel comment from the heat haze.

**Serves you right!**

...

_A cycle that has repeated for decades, a death each day. He realised a long time ago._

_Time and time again, they black out in this laughing heat._

_But beyond this summer heat and repeating horror, another fate must exist._

_He will find it._

 

...

The traffic light glares red and Hibiya straight after Hiyori. He has long given up on saving the both of them. There's another ending to this story, and he will find it. The truck comes barrelling towards the two children and he jumps forward, pushing her aside. The truck slams into him. He feels nothing. Hiyori's eyes are on her friend as his body twists. Hibiya's mind is muddled by pain and sickening heat and blood. It's his own blood, splattering everywhere.

The boy finds it in himself to smile, because while he blacks out as always, no mocking laugh from the heat haze is heard. Hiyori is screaming and the boy wants to say sorry, but it's too late for that.

Everything fades around him until there is nothing.

...

"I failed again..."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Hibiya blacks out in the horrible heat. This time, however, something unusual happens. Instead of waking up in his room, his eyes open to find himself surrounded by darkness.

What's going on?

In the darkness before the boy, two red orbs appear. The red is a familiar, haunting shade. A voice laughs darkly, the mocking sound coming from no discernible source or direction.

**Congratulations.**

"Who are you?" Hibiya yells desperately.

**You win.**

"What do you mean!" He exclaims. It comes out in an almost accusatory manner.

The orbs, now appearing as slitted, glowing eyes rush towards the boy. Before he is able to form a complete thought, the red consumes his vision. Then, there is nothing.

  
...

  
Hibiya wakes once more on the side of the road, head pounding and disoriented. Shakily sitting up, the brunet stares at the ground as if it will stop his head from spinning. He is surrounded by a crowd of strangers, murmuring to themselves and, after noticing him sit up, worriedly asking if he's okay. A woman in a paramedic uniform approaches him and attempts to get him to talk.

This isn't right. This isn't what usually happens.

The woman before Hibiya ducks down to his height, attempting to make eye contact. He recognises that she's speaking, but he doesn't register a word of what she's saying. The only word he hears is 'accident'. At the paramedic's prompting, the crowd, no, the bystanders, disperse.

Why does he feel so disoriented? What's going on?

The woman introduces herself as Aiko and begins checking his responses, mentioning something about concussion and shock. He tenses, uncomfortable with being in such close proximity to a stranger. He feels so disoriented. Aiko asks him questions and through his shock he automatically mumbles out the answers, mind elsewhere.

Where is Hiyori? What happened?

When Aiko is satisfied with his replies, Hibiya is finally able to choke out a question of his own. "Where-" Hibiya's voice cracks, and he pauses to swallow before trying again, "Where is Hiyori? What happened?"

The look on her face becomes concerned for a moment before melting into sympathy. At the sudden change, Hibiya finally lifts his gaze to the area around him, eyes settling quickly on the truck pulled over on the side of the road opposite to him. As his eyes take in the view, his breath hitches and his body tenses once more. The bodies of police and paramedics block out most of his view of it, but not enough to hide the blood.

Hiyori's blood.

He doesn't have to stare any longer as the bodies shift, blocking his view. He barely has time to take a breath before he hunches over away from Aiko, heaving up the contents of his stomach onto the roadside. Tears stinging his eyes, Hiyori sits back down, unable to hold himself any longer on his knees. How could something like this-

He desperately hopes this isn't happening, but this time there's a sick sense of reality, a chill of authenticity that convinces him; this is real.

By this point he's hyperventilating, mind swimming as he shakes and begins to cry. He's vaguely aware of the hum of Aiko's concerned voice beside him as finally his senses stop bothering him and all fades to a horribly familiar black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that was underwhelmingly short.. *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, originally planning on writing a series of heat haze stories, so I started with the easiest. If I find the motivation for it, I might write more and make this a series, but I'm not sure.  
> It's really weirdly written, but I wanted the heat haze stuff to have an 'off' and kind of disjointed feel about it, so. This was originally written in first person and hastily edited into third person as of a few minutes ago, so please let me know if I missed anything!


End file.
